There are many systems and methods currently used for obtaining identification data and for detecting the presence of people and vehicles. Driver's license readers are used to control access to buildings. Road loops are used to detect the presence of vehicles. Traffic cameras are used record pictures of speeding vehicles or video of vehicles illegally traversing intersections.
Driver's license readers can be stand alone units or connected units. Stand alone units are sometimes used to control access to venues such as liquor serving establishments. A door man can pass a prospective patron's driver's license through a driver's license reader. The reader can indicate the person's age and can also store data contained in the driver's license. The stored data can later be uploaded to a computer and used to produce mailing lists or demographic statistics. Connected driver's license readers can be connected to a computer by a serial cable, USB cable, a telephone modem, or an Ethernet connection. The computer can then automatically upload the driver's license data.
Road loops have been used as sensors for traffic light sensors, traffic sensors, and camera sensors. A vehicle in the road loop can cause a signal wire to transition to an “on” state. Cameras, counters, and traffic lights can interrogate the signal wire and react to the state of the signal wire.
Traffic cameras are often used to video traffic. In many cases, the traffic cameras are also used to gather evidence for use against speeders and red light runners. A person examines the evidence to determine the transgressing vehicles license plate number. A database query to a vehicle registration database can identify the vehicles owner who then receives a traffic fine.
There are many isolated system for gathering personal data as people move about. Systems and methods for using the personal data as tracking data are needed.